Surviving As One - Sparticle Mystery
by live in my dreams
Summary: Just a normal day at a normal school, but something which doesn't seem that normal happens. A girl names Lucy knows whats going on, and decides to act quickly to keep her friends safe from danger. They come across problems but they make it through together and that's how they survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at school, the same boring lessons with the same hilarious friends, the same short lunch breaks and the same rules, the same teachers and the same routine. Or so we thought. It was food tech for me and my friend Lucy. This week we weren't making anything, it was a safety lecture. Urgh, boring! Lucy and I were sending notes to each other about our sleepover next week while Mrs. Brady was going on about the ovens, "and always keep an eye on you're-" I looked up thinking she had noticed Lucy and I with the notes but, she wasn't there, and neither was the teaching assistant. "Where the hell did hey go?" said one of the boys. "They just vanished! I saw it!" said a girl behind me. I looked up at the clock and saw it had stopped at 11:11. I knew what had happened, it's just like the sparticle mystery, everyone over 16 gets taken to a parallel universe, and when they do, you're on your own. And its tough to stay alive. I dragged Lucy and raced out the classroom, when we were in the corridor kids were running about smashing things and screaming. "Chloe what's going on?" Lucy shouted to me over the children running in front of us. "Its like the sparticle mystery! All the people over 16 have vanished! We've got to go!" I replied with confidence. We both grabbed our bags and headed for the exit when our other friends Emily, Josh, Luke and Maddie were there with their stuff too. "Hey do you two have any idea what's going on?" Emily said in confusion. The pair of us explained to them what happened then hid in the bike shed from all the rioting. "So what are we going to do?" asked Josh. "Well, we could go and steal the keys for the minibus, drive it out of school and go to the mall and get supplies and whatever we want then go to someone's house for the night. Is that a good enough plan?" I said, waiting for the answer we all needed. There were mixed approvals and we got to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As a group we sprinted towards the office and snatched the keys to the mini bus. As we were walking to the vehicle three boys in our year blocked our way. "What do you think your doing? Were in charge now" one of them said slouching. "Were going home." Maddie said right in his face. He pushed her to the ground and laughed. "What are they?" another said pointing towards the key to the minivan, I clenched onto them harder at his tone. "They're my house keys, why do you care?" I casually asked while inside I was panicking. "Well you're not leaving this place mate, " said the third boy with a smirk spread across his face. All of a sudden Josh and Emily were beating up two of them and the rest of us joined in on the other one, when they were down we all hopped into the van with me in the drivers seat. "Thank god m dad taught me to drive!" I exclaimed and drove ahead. The automatic gates swung open and we sped away with the bruised stooges staggering after us. We all laughed and cheered. Well, we were one step closer to our new lives ahead of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all talked of what we were going to get at the mall with such joy it almost made the thought of our parents disappear with them. As I looked at the fuel meter it was running low so I called out to the others, " guys were going to have to get some fuel so can some of you fill up extra tanks and some of you get food and water?" I pulled in and started to fill up the tank while the others gathered what they could and loaded it into the van. When we'd got everyone into the van we got back on track to the mall. Lucy was sat in the front with me reading a new magazine she had got while the others were doing what they wanted. "Urgh it's going to take ages to get to the mall with all the cars in the way!" Luke complained. "Well we can't move every single car out the way can we?" I shouted back. This must be what it feels like to be a parent, I thought to myself. While we were on there road we saw children walking about aimlessly and animals running wild, but we couldn't help them now, it would be too much of a risk. We don't know what type of people could be out there.

When we got to the parking lot it was kind of creepy with all the cars randomly stuck in places with no drivers. "Where should we park?" I asked the group. "Find somewhere hidden so no one steals our stuff," answered Emily. I parked in a space behind some big barrels and some pillars, great. "I think some people should stay on the bus then swap with people when they're done, like a relay."Seren said. "Who wants to stay first?" I said. Emily, Luke and Josh all put their hands up. "Ok then, we'll be back in a couple hours, don't eat too much! Ha ha." I called as I gave Luke the keys. "Come on!" squealed Maddie as we ran into the deserted mall. "Its all ours!" Lucy shouted and an echo followed it.

We laughed and went to every shop there. We got clothes, shoes, accessories, food, make up, hair products, perfume, medical supplies, sports equipment, tons of build a bears, a whole trolley of apple products, designer clothes and bags, mini figurines, games consoles, DVDs, CD's, games, phones, suitcases, scooters, bikes, skateboards, jewellery and so much more! We ran into a couple of people but they ran off. By the time we were dome it took 2 trips up the escalator to get all the stuff up to the car park. When the others saw our 6 trolleys, 7 suitcases and way too many rucksacks stuffed with our, well, stuff they just laughed. "Come on! It our turn!" shouted Emily as she chucked me the keys and ran off with the boys.

Maddie, Lucy and I all loaded the supplies into the minibus but only half of it fit in. "How are we going to keep this stuff with us?' I asked. " Umm we could get another van." Lucy suggested. While I stayed with the van, Maddie and Lucy went to look for another, big enough to fit the others stuff in and ours. They were gone for a while then I heard a clunking noise from the distance and there was Maddie laughing her head off behind the wheel of a pink van, and it was the biggest, pinkest van id ever seen! She parked it, not very well, next to our other van and hopped out with Lucy laughing there with her. "Lets fill this up! Oh my gosh It's so pink!" said Lucy with no control over her giggles. We stuffed he pink van up and waited for what felt like forever for the others. They finally came out with just as much as us we did. They filled up their share into the pink machine with laughter and we got on the road. "Where are we going?" Luke asked. "To get food! Yay!" shouted Josh who was sat in the front with Lucy and me. I put a CD into the radio and we all sang like loonies as we went to get the last of our haul for today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh my god! I forgot about my brother!" I shouted, slamming my foot down on the brakes. The pink van following us hit the back of the minibus with a thud. " What the hell Chloe?" shouted Maddie down the radio. " You made me crash into you! What's wrong?" we all jumped out of the vehicles and grouped up. "Guys we forgot about our siblings!" Emily cried. "My sisters all alone!" Luke shouted. "Well you two have ones which are still here, but our brothers and sisters are all gone." Lucy moped. "Stop fighting! Lets just go to the last stop, get food, cleaning supplies, storage boxes and … uh, what else?" I said, confused " pet food! For our animals!" cried Josh. "Fine we'll get everything." I suggested. "But we'll need another van." Stabbed Maddie. "Look, I'll take this van here." Luke said plodding himself into a large grey van. "Ok, but some people will have to take the others somewhere safe." I replied. We all stood in silence thinking for a while. "I've got it! Lucy and Josh take the minibus and Maddie takes the pink van. Lucy, your house is huge and we could stay there, it's safe and far from people, can we all stay there?" I asked. She nodded her approval and I carried on, " you three go back to Lucy's house and unload everything. Luke, Maddie and I go to get the rest of the stuff we need, then we meet you back at your house. Then tomorrow we sort out what else to do, ok?" I finished. We all agreed, got in the vans and headed in the right directions. We could actually survive this, if we keep this up, we might actually live.


End file.
